Volition
by SakuraTsuroka
Summary: Kagome mistakenly makes a wish on the jewel after Naraku's death. It forces the well to close and leave her second family behind. Now, InuYasha has waited 500 years to finally see Kagome again, but when he does see her, she is not the 'Kagome' he thought
1. Prologue

Volition

_**Volition**_

_**Prologue**_

"_Kongosoha!" InuYasha hollered as he slammed Tetsusaiga in to the ground. Kagome released the arrow she was aiming. It zipped through the air behind InuYasha's attack. The pink light bathed the arrow. Kikyou's blue-lighted arrow joined the bundle of attacks. Sesshoumaru's Tokijin launched an attack also._

_Kagura, an unlikely ally, unleashed her Dance of Blades at the demon before them. Their ultimate enemy, Naraku, was hit by all attacks. His limbs tore, the arrows purifying his body. Kagome's arrow hit his heart, where the whole and tainted Shikon no Tama was. It had gone to his heart, after Naraku swallowed the black jewel. _

"_N_**-No**_!" Naraku's agonizing scream echoed through the woods, perhaps through out all the lands. His body flashed and dissolved, mixing with the dirt on the ground as the wind blew his scatters away. The jewel landed softly on the ground._

"_I-Is he dead?" InuYasha's question shattered the silence around them. Kikyou was the first to step towards where Naraku had once been. _

"_The jewel is purified," She commented before picking up pink jewel. InuYasha gave ragged breaths before dropping Tetsusaiga and falling on his knees._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome cried before running towards the fallen hanyou. "You're hurt" She whimpered, seeing the hole InuYasha had through his stomach. He leaned heavily against her. He managed to give a 'keh' before his golden gaze landed on Kagome's ripped shirt._

"_Y-Y-You're…h-h-u-u-urt…a-also…" He stuttered out. She felt her eyes water before she cradled his head against her chest. _

"_He will be fine," Sesshoumaru said coldly before putting Tokijin through his waistband. "My presence is no longer required. Miko--" He looked at Kagome. "--you need not worry over that baka. Farewell."_

"_F-Fuck--" Kagome covered his mouth before he could finished his insult. Sango knelt besides Kagome and blinked back tears. Miroku stood behind her, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagura looked at them with a tiny smile before taking her feather and flying away. _

"_Kagome," Kikyou stood over her, the jewel in her hand. "The Shikon no Tama is yours. You are its guardian." _

_She look the jewel and placed it on the necklace it originally had. She dropped that over Kagome's head. "T-Take care of him…and the jewel."_

_She turned to leave, but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. "D-Don't go…K-Kikyou…" InuYasha mumbled. _

_Kagome felt her heart shatter in her chest. _

'_It's not fair. Why did I have to go and fall in love with him?' _Kagome scowled at the jewel in her hands. It had been almost two weeks since they defeated Naraku. She hadn't seen InuYasha in almost a week. _'He loves _her_…I knew that and yet…Kagome you're so stupid! So stupid! You fell in love with the wrong person. You fell in love with someone that will never love you back. B-Because…'_

'_Because his heart belongs to Kikyou. It's _been_ hers for fifty-two years.' _Kagome chocked out a sob. She leaned over, peeked in to the well. She wanted to wish him harm…wanted to wish to see him miserable. Yet she couldn't bring herself forth to actually wish him anything. No, what she wanted was for him to be happy.

"InuYasha," She whispered, her tears streaming down her face. The front of her school uniform was wet from her crying. She leaned against the side of the well, closed her eyes. How she missed him. She'd only seen flashes of him during the week. A small smile and he'd disappear. _'To Kikyou…always to Kikyou! I know he's going to her…I know it.'_

She sobbed quietly, by herself in the meadow of the Bone Eater's Well…The crisp September air made her shiver, made her groan softly. "Kami, it hurts. It's hurt so much…" She whined. It felt like there was a knife in her chest, hurting her, wounding her so deeply…like InuYasha's meetings with Kikyou had. Like him pleading with her not to leave him when it was Kagome the one cradling him against her.

"It hurts to love him," Kagome sighed softly. "Sometimes I wish I'd just forget everything. The well…InuYasha…everyone and everything that's happened. B-But then I wouldn't have him, I wouldn't have loved him. I just--"

The Shikon Jewel pulsed against her. She looked down, watching as the jewel started to rise off the necklace. "Wha--?" Her eyes widened. "Oh! No! No!"

"_--I wish I'd just forget everything. The well…InuYasha…everyone and everything that's happened--"_ Realizing her mistake, Kagome panicked.

She reached for the jewel, grabbed it, trying to force it down. It wouldn't budge…The glow intensified, bathing her in a pink light that spread across the meadow. Frantically, she tried to cover it, tried to stop the jewel. "_No_!"

"Kagome…thank you for freeing me, for helping me." Midoriko smiled gently at her, the ancient miko caressing her cheek. Kagome grabbed Midoriko's robes.

"Please! Please don't grant the wish! It was a mistake…I-I-I didn't mean it!"

Midoriko frowned. "If you did not mean it, why would you wish it?"

"_Please_! Please! Don't take this away from me…" She fell to her knees, her chocolate eyes begging the miko to not grant her wish. "My memories are all I've got…InuYasha, please don't take him away from me."

Midoriko looked sadly at her. She started to fade from Kagome's grasp. "I-I'm sorry…" The miko faded from Kagome, leaving her alone.

"No! Please! _No! _I-Inu_Yasha_!!"

She felt a pink light engulf her as she lost the last bit on consciousness she had. _'Inu…Yasha!' _

"Wh-What's happening?" Shippo cried as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder. The ground trembled, groaned as a thunderous crash echoed through the woods. Miroku held himself against the side of Kaede's hut, trying to keep himself from falling. Inside, he heard Sango yelp. Then, it suddenly stopped. The wind died out, the forest didn't make a sound as an eerie silence surrounded everything. Miroku looked around to the villagers starting to rise off the ground where they had fallen. No one dared to speak.

The silence lasted for a few seconds before the wind slowly started to pick up speed again. The leaves rustled, the animals made their sounds…"What happened?" Sango poked her head from inside the hut.

InuYasha crashed through the trees, skidding to a stop in front of Miroku. "What the hell was that? Is Kagome okay?"

The monk frowned. "Kagome? She's not here, InuYasha. I haven't seen her all day."

InuYasha's ears twitched, panic taking over his face. In a flash, he sped in to the forest again. If Kagome wasn't in the village, she had to be wandering around the forest. What if she had gotten hurt?

"Kagome!" He hollered, trying to locate the missing miko. _'Goshinboku!' _He turned directions, turned towards the Sacred God Tree. _'Kagome…please be okay.' _He frowned when he reached the tree. She wasn't there. The air around him felt empty like when…

'_Like when Kagome jumps through the well…' _He leapt towards the direction of the well. The forest seemed to blur around him, seem to just be a mixture of colors until he reached the clearing.

'_What the hell? Wh-Where's the well?' _He felt his heart beat thunder in his ears, felt his blood rushing through his veins as he stared at the scene before him. The clearing was just a clearing. Trees, flowers, and grass…nothing more. The well was gone. The wood that had framed the top was lying on the ground. Where the well had once been, it was only dirt. _'N-No…No…' _

"K-Kagome…" He knelt down, touching the soil. Kagome was gone and so was the well, the only way he could get to her. The initial shock hadn't worn off as InuYasha felt his eyes water. He could only stare at where the well had once stood. _'She's gone…she--she's gone! Kagome…h-how could she?'_

"InuYasha," Kikyou walked towards him. Her brown eyes were sad as she stared at the hanyou before her. "InuYasha, the jewel is purified. It's gone."

InuYasha blinked as he took in the information. "Sh-She wished on the jewel…_damnit_! Fucking _wench_! Sh-She left me!"

Kikyou saw his tears. The crystal-like tears that rolled down his cheeks. She fell to her knees, took his face in her hands. "InuYasha, please don't cry."

He looked at her, her sad eyes reminding him of the sad eyes Kagome held all this time after the battle with Naraku. "Sh-She said she wanted to be with me…Kikyou, _why_ would she leave? _Why_?"

"I-I don't know." Kikyou whispered. He closed his eyes, his hands fisted, claws digging in to his palms. "I wish I did."

Kikyou dragged him in to her arms and he resisted her for only a moment. She offered the comfort that he needed, but she couldn't fix anything. _'InuYasha…' _She thought sadly. He had been building her a home…which was why he disappeared every day. He had been building her a home so when he would ask her to be his mate, she'd know she would have somewhere to live with him.

InuYasha separated himself from Kikyou's hold and stood up. Digging the heel of his foot in the dirt of where the well once was, he threw his head back, unleashing a very loud, sad howl.

'_Inu-youkai howl…of loosing one's mate…' _Kikyou slumped her shoulders. _'He's heartbroken…he hasn't lost his mate…she's only five-hundred years away…'_

"So what will you do?"

InuYasha grimaced. "I'm going to wait for her."

Sango looked at him sadly. "Will you?"

"Feh! Of course I will! Even if she was a _thousand_ years away from me I'd wait for her, to be there when she comes out on the other side."

And he did…

Miroku and Sango married shortly after Kagome's departure. Kaede and Kikyou had performed the marriage ceremony. Miroku and Sango had a total of eight children, much to Miroku's delight. Kaede passed away four years after Miroku's first child was born. Kikyou stayed in the village, becoming the miko of the shrine.

Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo, Kirara, and InuYasha left to the exterminator's village. Together, they rebuilt it and lived there. People started to come to the village, Sango started to train them from a young age. Their children--three girls and five boys--all were trained by their mother. But as human age passed, Sango and Miroku also aged. InuYasha couldn't stop death, couldn't stop when Miroku died or when Sango followed soon after. Their children also grew up, got married, had children, and went their separate ways.

InuYasha trained Shippo. And much to InuYasha's irritation, Sesshoumaru came down from the west and they agreed on a truce between them. The tension of war was rising among humans and youkai. Kouga, his mate Ayame, and their three children joined alliance with InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. The wolf prince, the tai-youkai, and the 'legendary' hanyou protected many when the war actually broke out. Shippo had also helped, trying to locate Sango and Miroku's kin. Kagura also joined in and she soon mated Sesshoumaru.

Slowly, youkai hid themselves away from the human world. Humans, as they died and a new generation came, forgot youkai…made them in to a myth. Youkai hid themselves with powerful concealments. Only youkai could see other hanyou or youkai. Most of youkai had been wiped out when the war broke out. When the modern era started to settle throughout Japan, Sesshoumaru reigned as tai-youkai.

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga joined together and set up a company, using the knowledge InuYasha acquired from his visits to Kagome's time. Shippo was considered InuYasha's son and as Shippo grew older, he became more and more like InuYasha. The little human girl that Sesshoumaru had, Rin, had married and died long ago. After almost three hundred years, Shippo took the hanyou Shiori as his mate.

Their company grew as time passed, as Kagome's time started to unveil before them. InuYasha never forgot, always remembered the times he spent with the miko. He'd be there when she came out…

'_Just a little more…just a little more and I can finally hold you again Kagome…' _

_**Volition**_

_Kagome mistakenly makes a wish on the jewel after Naraku's death. It forces the well to close and leave her second family behind. Now, InuYasha has waited 500 years to finally see Kagome again, but when he does see her, she is not the 'Kagome' he thought he'd face..._

So how does a hanyou convince a miko to love him all over again?

**Volition-** the act of making a choice or decision; a desire; a wish.

Kongosoha- _(InuYasha's) Diamond Spear Blast or Adamant Barrage _

Tokijin-_ Sesshoumaru's sword_

Goshinboku-_ the Sacred God Tree_

Disclaimer, I do not own InuYasha. All right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 1:The Debacle

_**Volition**_

_**Chapter 1: **__The Debacle_

"Morikami"

"We've got some problems on the new programs the computers have. Come down here and fix it, mutt-face."

"Kouga--" InuYasha yawned in to the phone. Flipping his wrist, he checked his watch. "--just the person I was hoping was calling me at five in the morning. Can't this wait?"

Kouga snorted. "Yeah, well, Sesszhoumaru sent me in to check on the program. It's fucked up, so you have to fix it before everyone else comes in."

InuYasha growled. "Damnit. I'll be there in half an hour." He ended the conversation and glared at the cell phone. _'Should've turned it off last night' _He thought before throwing it over his shoulder. It landed on his bed behind him. He wiped the sleepiness from his face by rubbing his eyes. He stood up and scratched his chest, smacking the kotodama rosary on the his scratching quest. The only thing he had left of Kagome…his kotodama rosary.

After taking a cold shower, he got dressed, grabbed his cell phone, and left his house. _'Fucking wolf…should've killed him long time ago.' _He got in to his black sports car and put it in 'reverse' before hitting the button by the radio to open the golden gates to his estate. The gates slowly opened and InuYasha turned the car enough to place it in 'drive' and leave. He pressed the white button again and the gates closed behind him.

It was Friday and while he had no problem of going to work, he liked to sleep at five in the morning. It had been Sesshoumaru's 'brilliant' idea to place a new programs in the _hundreds _of computers in their company. All the computers were run by one very large computer in the basement, a computer only InuYasha was allowed to operate. If the computers had a problem, he had to go and fix it, which was a job he took outside his regular job.

He knew _it_ was today. Today was the day Kagome would come from the well, sealing it from behind. Today, he'd see her and he'd ask her _why_ she had left them. In the five-hundred years of waiting, the memories he held of Kagome were the only things that kept him going. The pain of loosing a mate was deadly, but he knew he hadn't _lost _Kagome. She was just five-hundred years away from him. From the shadows, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo had kept her safe…kept her from ever being harmed in the modern day. InuYasha watched her as a baby, as a toddler, as a little girl, a teenager…until the day she fell down the well. That was when they had to take extra caution.

He had steered clear of Kagome's school, the shrine, and anywhere in between. If his Sengoku Jidai self caught the scent of his older self, it would have been chaos. If he presented himself to Kagome _before_ the well had been sealed, it would have possibly changed the past because Kagome would have seen his future self. For two years, they had moved cautiously around Tokyo. He had seen when Kagome had come home crying from the times his younger self inflicted pain on her. He knew today was the day Kagome would seal the well, but he didn't know at exactly what time that would happen. If it had happened in the afternoon of the Sengoku Jidai, what time would it be in the future?

He scowled. _'My head hurts every time I think of how complicated this whole 'time' shit is.' _A large building came in to view in the financial district of Tokyo and he turned a corner to go in to the underground parking of the company. The company was very successful. They had the headquarters of the company in Tokyo, Japan. Then, they had five other major companies around the globe. Each of those major companies took care of the continent they were in. The second major branch of their company was located in Manhattan, New York. The third was in Sheffield, England, United Kingdom. The fourth was in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. And the fifth was in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and Kouga were the wealthiest men in Japan if not all of Asia. He wanted to provide for Kagome when she came through the well. If she accepted him, she would be introduced in to their company like Ayame and Kagura had been. No one knew his first name, which was good. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and him were known by their surnames. So when the time came around, Kagome wouldn't realize it was them.

Now, he first had to worry about fixing the computers and then try and hunt down Kagome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi held on to her edge of the kitchen table as the ground trembled beneath her. Buyo, the cat, rolled around the kitchen. A deafening crash sounded by the shrine and the 'earthquake' stopped. Souta rushed in to the kitchen.

"Did you hear that, Mama?" He boy skidded to a stop. Mrs. Higurashi rushed outside, running across the shrine grounds. She threw open the doors of where the well was and found her daughter lying on the ground. "Kagome!"

She flew down the stairs so cradle Kagome's head in her lap. "Kago--_ahh!_"

Her hands shot up to her head, her eyes squeezing closed. It felt like her head was being ripped apart, flashes of her memories altering. She glanced to see Souta also clutching his head. The eleven-year old boy fell on his bottom as his eyes shut tightly. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain left as quickly as it had come. Souta blinked as he shook his head.

"M-Mama? I feel funny."

"Oh dear, the well is _gone_." Mrs. Higurashi shook her daughter. Kagome moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"M-Mama…" She rasped out. She blinked, trying to focus on her mother and her brother over her. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Sweetie, you're in the shrine. Wh-What happened to the well, dear?"

Kagome frowned and sat up. She looked around. "What well?"

Souta shook his sister's shoulders. "The well! The Bone Eater's Well, the one you fell in to!"

Kagome laughed. "Souta you little pest! I never fell in to a well! We don't _have_ a well!"

"Yes we--" Mrs. Higurashi covered Souta's mouth before he kept rambling on.

"You--Kagome, what day is it today?"

Kagome squinted her eyes. "Friday."

"Honey, do you remember your fifteenth birthday?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed softly. "I went out with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka."

"No you--" Mrs. Higurashi silenced Souta with a glare.

"Oh no…Kagome, get up. Y-You're going to be late to school. Are you sure you're okay? You rolled down those stairs pretty badly."

"I-I did?" Kagome shook her head. "I-I'm confused…I don't remember coming in here."

"You did, darling. Are you sure you're okay? Can you manage?"

"I feel fine," Kagome said. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her skirt. The front of her school uniform was wet and her face held dried tears on them. _'W-When did I cry? A-And why do I feel like a piece of my heart is missing?' _"I-I can manage. B-Bye Mama!"

Kagome ran up the stairs and out of the shrine, leaving Mrs. Higurashi kneeling by where the well was supposed to be. Souta looked confused as he looked at his mother. "Wh-What happened? Why did you lie to her?"

She shook her head. "Souta…she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember the well, or InuYasha, or anything she's done. She didn't even realize the well was missing."

"Y-You mean she left Inu-nee-chan?"

"I-I don't know. D-Don't say anything Souta, not about her adventures, okay? Until we figure out what went wrong. M-My memories have altered a little. Sh-She doesn't remember jumping in to the well."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned from her friends to see the new girl, Aki, standing by a bench. The girl's red hair rustled in the wind as her kind smile urged Kagome to come to her. Sapphire eyes glowed warmly, reminding her of something though Kagome didn't know of what exactly.

"Aki, hello," Kagome smiled. Aki grabbed her hand, pulled her back.

"Come here, Kagome," She said as she dragged her. Kagome yelped.

"What's wrong?"

Aki looked around, as if trying to see if anyone else was listening. "Kagome, I am Kouga and Ayame's daughter."

Kagome blinked. "O-Okay…"

Aki frowned. "Kouga and Ayame…Kagome, you know who they are. My father used to tail after you before he took Mother as his mate! Surely you remember. My uncle Yasha talks about how mad he got!"

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. "Wh-What are you talking about? I-I don't know any 'Kouga' or 'Ayame'."

Aki took a step back. "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Kagome! I was just playing with you!" Aki laughed nervously. "W-Well…g-goodbye!"

With that, and at a speed Kagome had never seen, Aki ran away from her. _'Uh-oh…Uncle InuYasha, I think I know what her wish on the Shikon no Tama was….'_

Now, to _tell _her beloved 'uncle' that his mate had forgotten about him…

She went to classes nervously, almost afraid to bump in to Kagome again. _'Oh! This is a disaster! Kagome was supposed to remember!'_

When the last bell rung, she was the first one out of class. She used her youkai speed to go unnoticed as she jumped on to the school's rooftop. She sped over to her father's company, hoping to catch InuYasha before he left.

She ran inside, throwing the glass doors open. The fancy lobby greeted her before she ran in to the elevator. Going up to the thirty-seventh floor, Aki sped past InuYasha's secretary. She shouldered the oak doors to his office opened and InuYasha glanced up from the phone.

"Keh! Aki, you almost broke my doors." InuYasha commented with a frown. Aki dropped her knapsack before throwing her arms in the air.

"We've got a _huge_ problem! Uncle Yasha, it's _gigantonormus_!"

InuYasha blinked. "Slow down, damnit. And 'gigantonormus' isn't even a word!"

Aki slammed her palms on his desk. "There's no other word for it! I spoke to Kagome today…"

That caught his attention. "What'd she say?"

Aki widened her sapphire yes. "_She doesn't remember!_"

The pencil InuYasha was holding slid from his grasp. His ear twitched. "Wh-What did you say?"

Aki sighed. "She doesn't remember. I-I think she wished she'd forget everything, when she wished on the jewel. That's why you had that huge headache this morning…maybe that's when it happened."

InuYasha digested the information. His wine colored shirt suddenly felt constricting. His heart felt like it had been ripped open again…_'N-No fucking way…No…No!'_

Memories of how he felt when the well vanished assailed him. The same stabbing pain was there again, cutting off his oxygen. _'Kagome…'_

He sharply stood up, gulped and looked at Aki. "Y-You okay? You look like you're about to faint…"

"Feh! Damned _bitch_! What the fuck was she thinking?" He started to stomp towards the door. "When I get my hands on her, I'll fucking beat her black and blue…"

"Uncle InuYasha you can't do that!" Aki ran after him, grabbing the back of his shirt. She saw a red tint take over his eyes. She held on to him as the hanyou tried to get away. "M-Melissa! G-Get m-my father!"

Melissa, InuYasha's secretary, nodded hurriedly as she dialed for Kouga Taki. "I-InuYasha! Y-You _can't_ go to her! Sh-She doesn't remember you!"

He growled in response. Kouga came through the elevator and pushed InuYasha back. "What the hell is wrong with dog-shit?"

"D-Daddy! Kagome doesn't remember anything…she wished to forget. It got Uncle pretty mad."

"Oi! He isn't your uncle…much less my brother." Kouga grabbed InuYasha and threw him back as Aki closed the door to the office. InuYasha fought against Kouga.

'_Kagome….' _His youkai blood wailed in his veins. _'M-Make our mate remember us!'_

"Damn, I've been hoping to do this for centuries,"

With that said, Kouga brought down his fist on InuYasha's head. The hanyou's eyes rolled the back of his head before falling forward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'_Not really fair is it?'_

'_Nope…'_

'_Why would she wish that?'_

'_I dunno…It fucking hurts though. Damned wench.'_

'_Kagome--'_

'_She always does the stupidest things! Damnit, how could she not know I chose her? How could she have left when I was building her a fucking home…'_

InuYasha blinked back the sudden tears. For five-hundred years he had wished, hoped, thought that Kagome would be happy to see him again. He tried to convince himself the jewel purified itself and Kagome was waiting for him to come to her, waiting for him…

The hut he had built for her…he'd tore it down almost two centuries ago. His estate was now located where the hut had once been. He'd waited five-hundred years to see the woman he loved again, only to finally know she was there and get slapped in the face by fate again. He'd waited only to find she didn't remember.

'_Feh! Stupid girl…stupid Kagome…fucking wench…' _He looked in to her window from his perch on Goshinboku. She was smiling as she brushed her hair, sitting on her bed. _'Beautiful wench…'_

He sighed. After a 'discussion' between him and Sesshoumaru, he had made him promise not to traumatically alter Kagome's memory. She had been so close within his reach and now…it was like she was five-hundred years away anyway. The pain he felt was tangible, tore him open in places no one could see. He sighed, leaning against the bark of the tree. She looked out her window and looked up at the inky sky. She mumbled something before closing her window and shutting off her lights.

'_Kagome…we're meant to be together. I _know_ it! I-I'll find a way…I promise I will. I won't let you slip away. Even if you never remember me, I'll make new memories for you…'_

'_That's it…go and see our mate. She belongs with us. Go and 'meet' her again, show her who you are again…maybe she'll remember something.'_

He smiled sadly. He was wishing on a fantasy, wishing Kagome remembered again. He closed his eyes. _'Sleep well my beautiful Kagome.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You will lecture the miko's school on Monday." Sesshoumaru said casually, without taking down the newspaper he was reading. "I have arranged it. A music lecture."

"_Music_? Feh! You bastard, I gave that up decades ago."

Sesshoumaru sighed, put the paper down. "Baka. You will see your miko and meet her if you wish. Take your guitar with you and sing her a song."

"I don't sing." He remarked dryly.

"Oh, but you _do_ sing. As I recall, you sang when we lived in the States some hundred years ago."

InuYasha scowled. "_A hundred _years ago you bastard. I don't sing now."

"You will. Maybe you can wiggle your pathetic self in to the miko's heart again."

"Feh!" InuYasha stood up, wiping imaginary dirt off his white shirt. "If we're done here, I think I'll leave now."

"Be at the miko's school Monday at ten."

"Feh!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, walking on to the hallway of the Inutaisho mansion. He rounded the corner, went down the stairs, through the overly large living room and in to the kitchen.

"Kagura, I'm leaving." InuYasha poked his head in to the neat kitchen where Kagura was. The wind sorceress nodded.

"Goodbye InuYasha." She said with a small wave.

Relieved to be out of that bastard's house, InuYasha left the estate and went home. _'Be in Kagome's school on Monday, huh? Fuck…damn that asshole. I haven't sung in a hundred years…How the hell am I supposed to get back in to it in less than four days?''_

Okay, he had sung. It was only because he had wanted to sing for Kagome when he finally got there and had composed _one_ song. He had sung it so well that people had started to take notice and he had slipped away from America before he went in to stardom, something the hanyou didn't want. Now Sesshoumaru was using that against him.

'_Feh!' _

'_Kagome…will you like it?'_

He sighed. Only one way to find out….

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

_**Volition**_

_Kagome mistakenly makes a wish on the jewel after Naraku's death. It forces the well to close and leave her second family behind. Now, InuYasha has waited 500 years to finally see Kagome again, but when he does see her, she is not the 'Kagome' he thought he'd face..._

_So how does a hanyou convince a miko to love him all over again?_

_A/N:_

_This chapter doesn't really focus on Kagome a whole lot, it reflects InuYasha's feelings. However, next chapter, will reflect Kagome's missing feelings._

And yes, my stories can be found on under the username "Beauty2004"

A different version of "Twisted Love" can be found here:

/fanfic/viewst.php/62365

and "Volition" can be found here:

/fanfic/viewst.php/127892

In both stories, however, be advised of "X" rated material.

**Volition-** the act of making a choice or decision; a desire; a wish.

Disclaimer, I do not own InuYasha. All right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Minds

_**~*Volition~***_

_**~~Chapter 2: **__Meeting of the Minds_

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked slowly as she turned around to see her three friends running towards her. She frowned slightly. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were out of breath when they reached her.

"Why didn't you wait for us, Kagome?" Eri asked, straightening her uniform top.

"Uh…" Kagome blinked. _'Since when do I wait for them to come to school?'_

"Don't worry Kagome!" Ayumi waved her hand, smiling at her. "Have you been having some troubles with Hojo?"

"W-With Hojo?" Kagome looked at them like they had lost their minds. "Hojo's my friend---"

Eri gasped. "Kagome! Don't be stupid, you've been with him for almost three years!" She threw her arms up in the air to emphasize her point.

Kagome frowned. "I-I _have_?" _'Stupid! Don't say _that_ to them!' _"I mean, of _course_ I have! Only…I haven't really let Hojo do much of anything, so I still mistaken him for a friend. I mean---errr…."

"It's okay, Kagome." Yuka placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all have our off days."

Kagome gave her a small smile. _'You have no idea' _The four of them started walking towards their school. Early in the morning, Kagome already _knew_ her day would just stink. She had rolled down the stairs, even though she didn't remember, and ended up in the ancient shrine. She could have broke something. Her brother was rambling about a well…her falling in to it…her mother was acting strange…her head was starting to hurt…and she felt out of place.

'_Why do I feel like I don't belong with them? Why do I feel like pieces of my heart are missing?' _Kagome wondered as she stared at the ground. Her eyes fell to a little flower left on the street, a beautiful little lily that seemed so out of place by a trash can. She blinked.

'_Just for you, Kagome.'_

She gasped softly, took a step back. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stopped to look back at her. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

'_Wh-Who's voice was that?' _She wondered. That voice sounded so far away, so familiar, and yet she had never heard it before. She faked an overly bright smile at her friends. "I'm fine! Just fine! Let's go or we'll be late!" Kagome ran in front of them. The trio ran behind her. _'School.' _She slowed down as she reached the perimeter of her high school.

She stopped running when she saw Hojo coming towards her. He beeped the small horn on his bike and raised his hand to wave at them, the wind playing with his light brown hair. He smiled widely. Kagome drew her eyebrows together.

"Kagome."

Hearing the soft voice behind her, Kagome turned around to see Aki, a new girl in the school. Long red hair held up in a ponytail with impossibly sapphire eyes that were warm. She glanced at her friends before slowly making her way to Aki.

"Aki, hello." Kagome smiled at the girl. In a flash, Aki's hand caught her wrist. With one good tug, she pulled Kagome back. Kagome gasped as she tripped forward and caught herself. _'Wh-What is she doing?'_

The girl nervously looked around, playing with the hem of her green skirt. She ran her left hand through her bangs before slowly turning her striking eyes towards Kagome. She leaned in and almost whispering she said, "I'm Kouga and Ayame's daughter."

Kagome blinked. _'Kouga and Ayame? Umm...this girl is kinda crazy.' _"O-Okay." Kagome said in a way she hoped Aki would notice she didn't really know who her parents were, not that she really needed to know.

A look of shock crossed Aki's pretty face before her eye brows disappeared under her thick bangs. "Kouga and Ayame…Kagome, you know who they are. My father used to tail after you before he took Mother as his mate! Surely you remember. My uncle Yasha talks about how mad he got!"

It was Kagome's turn to look surprised as she looked at Aki like she was crazy. Aki blinked rapidly before drawing her eye brows together. Kagome chocked out a tiny chuckle. "Wh-What are you talking about? I-I don't know any 'Kouga' or 'Ayame'."

Aki took a step back, laughing nervously as her left arm hit Kagome lightly on her shoulder. A wide smile spread across her face. "O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Kagome! I was just playing with you!" She laughed again, anxiously. "W-Well…g-goodbye!"

Just like that, Aki took off running at a speed Kagome didn't know someone could run at. Kagome looked at the space where Aki had been before whirling around to face her friends. Hojo was busy talking to the girls as Kagome made her way back.

"Hey Kagome, what did that girl want?" Yuka asked.

"N-Nothing important. Anyway!" Kagome plastered on a wide smile. "Hojo! How are you?"

Hojo leaned down, brushed a gentle kiss over her cheek. "I'm very good. How about you, Kagome?"

"I-I-I'm fine…" Kagome sighed. "Never better."

Throughout the day, Aki seemed jumpy around her. If Kagome was within sight, Aki ran off. _'What's with her? Not like I'm gonna bite her or anything'_

"_Kouga and Ayame…Kagome, you know who they are. My father used to tail after you before he took Mother as his mate! Surely you remember. My uncle Yasha talks about how mad he got!"_

Kagome frowned, tapping her pencil lightly against her sheet of calculus problems. Her textbook was opened in front of her also, but Kagome ignored both. _'Kouga and Ayame? Aki's crazy…I think I'd remember if I met a 'Kouga' or an 'Ayame'. She's…crazy…'_

Still, the complete look of shock that had crossed Aki's face. It was like Aki was expecting Kagome to beam at the names. Then she had taken off like hell's hounds were after her.

Kagome sighed. _'Today's just not my day, is it?'_

She looked at her sheet of paper, seeing the calculus problems glaring at her. Kagome moaned softly. _'Yep, beyond doubt…this is not my day.' _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome looked around the house and tossed her knapsack by where her shoes where. She looked around. "Mama? Grandpa? Souta?"

The house was very quiet as Kagome looked around. She frowned. She wasn't really _that_ late. Maybe an hour or two, but not _much_, at least not by 'Kagome' standards. Her fat cat was sleeping on the corner of the living room, curled by the small table. She walked in to the kitchen, seeing a little piece of white paper.

_Kagome,_

_Grandpa scored on a game of bingo and took us for dinner. You were late so we went on ahead. After, we're going to visit my friend. Don't wait, we'll be out until late. Grandpa promised to make it up to you. Lock the doors and turn off lights you aren't using._

_Love,_

_Mama_

Kagome glared at the piece of paper, holding it between her index finger and her middle finger. _'I can't believe they left!' _She fumed as she tossed the paper on the table. She went o the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and retreated to her room. She sighed. _'Maybe a nice, hot bath will make this day a little better.' _She decided as she strolled in to the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot water before dumping in a jasmine soap. After stripping down, she relaxed in her bath.

'_Ohh, that feels so relaxing…' _She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the white tile on the bathroom.

In her estimation, she stayed in the bath for about an hour and a half. When she put on her pajamas, it was dark outside. She quickly locked all doors and left Buyo in the living room, making sure to refill the cat's water bowl. The only lights on where her room lights. She grabbed a brush and sat on the edge of her bed. Looking out the window, she smiled. She started to brush her hair slowly, getting all the tangles out. One done, she picked out the hairs left on the brush and deposited them in her trashcan. She stood up and smoothed her short-sleeved navy blue pajama top. She walked over to her window and lifted it up.

Looking up at the inky sky, she sighed. "What's wrong with me? Wh-Why do I feel like something's missing?" She mumbled. She looked at Goshinboku and only for a split-second did she think she saw a streak of silver on it. She blinked quickly before closing her window and shutting off her lights. Getting under her covers, she closed her eyes. It was Friday, she didn't have to worry about her homework tonight.

'_Sleep well my beautiful Kagome.' _

Kagome smiled at the sound of the voice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome, did you hear, we're having a guest lecturer on Monday."

Kagome looked at the price tag of a long sleeve red shirt. "Are we?"

Ayumi nodded eagerly. "A _music_ lecture. Right up your alley."

Kagome laughed. "_Design_ is right up my alley, not music."

Ayumi rolled her dark brown eyes. "Anyway, it's supposed to be at ten in the morning."

Kagome nodded. "You know who's lecturing?"

"Nope," Ayumi shrugged. "Eri said that the head mistress' best friend offered her the guest speaker. And you know Jumoko-san!"

Kagome giggled, pushing some strands of her hair behind her ear. "She'll do anything for her best friend. I suppose it can't be bad. Music is always nice."

Ayumi nodded eagerly. Kagome eyed the shirt before grabbing it. "I'm taking it. I like the color."

"Red?"

Kagome nodded before smiling. "Are you getting anything?"

Ayumi shook her head. "No. I got something at the last store, no need for anything here."

"Okay then, I guess we're done as soon as I pay." Kagome went over to the register of the department store and set the red shirt down. The girl behind the counter smiled as she charged Kagome and wrapped the shirt in tissue paper before placing it in a black bag.

"Have a nice day, miss and thank you for shopping here."

Kagome gave her a smile before leaving with Ayumi.

"Oh, Kagome! I can't keep my big mouth shut!" Ayumi squealed as the girls went in to the cafeteria of the mall.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she set her bag down on a table near the fast food settlement they wanted to eat at.

"Hojo is going to propose to you!"

Kagome dropped her purse. It fell on to the floor with a 'thud' and Kagome looked at Ayumi wide eyed. "_What_?"

Ayumi giggled wildly. "Yes, yes! He told Yuka and she told me. Oh I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in!"

Kagome bent over the chair to grab the fallen purse. "Will you accept?"

'_No!' _Kagome's mind screamed. "I-I don't know."

"Don't you want to marry Hojo? You guys have been together for a long time and he's totally in love with you. He's like the perfect guy."

'_Never! Hojo and us? No!' _Kagome pulled out some money and grimaced. "I-I don't know. He's nice---" _'Don't forget 'dull', sweetie.' _"---but I don't know. I mean, I'm still young and I want my career to take off. I'm good at designing clothes."

Ayumi sighed. "I know, but Kagome! You can be _married_ to a future doctor. He's going to study medicine."

"I know."

"Yeah! Oh! Kagome the designer and Hojo the doctor. That's perfect, don't you think?"

'_No…' _"I-I suppose. B-But I don't know, Ayumi…Hojo's nice and everything, but I don't know…" _'Scared to say 'no' to Hojo?'_

'_Of course not!'_

Ayumi shook her head before heaving herself up and taking the money Kagome offered her. "I want the American food for once."

"Good choice." Ayumi winked before going to the stand.

'_Good choice?'_

'_Would Hojo be a 'good' choice?'_

'_Of course! The man is smart…cute…considerate…loving…caring…sensitive. He'd take the best care of you.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, but he's also a little dull. We don't really have fun with him.'_

Kagome sighed. _'I want to be in love with my choice. I don't wanna get married just because he's a 'good choice'. What's wrong with me?'_

'_Nothing…nothing at all.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can I please have your attention?"

Everyone turned their heads to the head-mistress of the school. The former military woman gave them a tiny smile before continuing. "This lecture is about music, so appreciate it. I'm happy to introduce, InuYasha Morikami."

Kagome frowned. _'Inu---_dog_?'_

She didn't get much time to think on it because a tall, silver haired man stepped on to the stage and stopped besides the head-mistress. His golden eyes looked around as the woman left the stage.

'_He's got…golden eyes.' _Kagome couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"G-Good morning." He grabbed the microphone and adjusted it a little higher on the podium. "M-My name is InuYasha Morikami."

His voice hypnotized her more. She stared, transfixed at him. She sat in the front row of the auditorium, gazing up at him. She wasn't the only one. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi also stared at him dreamily. Hojo glanced at Kagome and grabbed her hand. She didn't notice, but she thought Morikami-san did. He glared in Hojo's direction before continuing.

"Music has a long and complex history. It may predate language is found in every known culture, past and present, varying wildly between times and places." He took a sip of his water bottle before lowering back down.

Kagome took notice how his bangs would roll back the tiniest bit when he leaned his head back. She sighed.

"A culture's music is influenced by all other aspects of that culture, including social and economic organization, climate, and access to technology. The emotions and ideas that music expresses, the situations that music is played and listened to in, and the attitudes toward music players and composers all vary between regions and periods.'Music history' is the distinct subfield of musicology and history which studies music from a chronological perspective."

His speech continued and Kagome sat back and enjoyed him talking. _'Something about him…he-he's amazing.'_

'_One glance and you think he's 'amazing'?'_

'_He's intelligent.'_

'_He could've done his research well is all.'_

'_I-I know he's amazing…'_

'_How so?'_

'_Call it instinct'_

'_Instinct? Pfft, my butt, Kags, my butt.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked up at InuYasha again, only to see him staring straight at her as he spoke. After about an hour and many examples, InuYasha stopped speaking and left the stage for only a moment. He returned with a guitar in his arms. Kagome blinked. _'He's going to play?'_

He dragged out a chair before sitting on it and adjusting one microphone to reach his mouth and a smaller one to reach the guitar. "I composed this song a long time ago, for something I missed. Consider this the end of your lecture."

He had turned his chair the slightest bit. He started to dance his fingers on the strings, the first few notes being high. He played the high notes for about half a minute before his voice sounded through the microphone.

"_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
So I will not forget…I will not forget  
How this felt one year six months ago,  
I know… I cannot forget_

_I cannot forget…_

_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do.  
Follow me there,  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you"_

He held the 'you' for a moment before only the guitar sounded again. _'He looks so sad…a-and, he's looking at _me_! Kami, he's staring at me…burning me with those eyes.' _She gulped. Her eyes couldn't leave his golden stare as she stared at him right back.

"_I can tell that you don't know me anymore.  
It's easy to forget… sometimes we just forget.  
And being on this road is anything but sure,  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget_

_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do.  
Follow me there,  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you"_

When he held the 'you' again for a moment and the guitar was by itself, Kagome saw his eyes glaze over. _'Did he mean 'someone' instead of 'something'? Oh…InuYasha, what happened to you?' _His intense gaze landed on her again and she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"_So many nights, legs tangled tight.  
Wrap me up in a dream with you.  
Close up these eyes, try not to cry  
All that I've got to pull me through, is memories of you  
Memories of you…  
Memories of you…  
Memories of you.. _

_I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do.  
Follow me there,  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that we can share  
Falling into memories of you… and things we used to do…"_

The applause round came soon after. InuYasha cleared his throat. "D-Dismissed." He rasped out. Everyone stood up and started to leave the auditorium. Hojo stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. She pulled it back.

"G-Go ahead! I'll be right there."

Hojo frowned, but left her. When everyone was out and only InuYasha was left, putting the microphones on the corner of the stage, Kagome wandered over to the edge. He stopped and looked at her.

"That was a very beautiful song, you know." She commented. He gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah?"

Her brown eyes went up to meet his golden hue. "Yeah." She extended her hand up to him, getting up n her toes so he could bend down to reach her from his perch on the stage. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

He grabbed her hand, his hand wrapping around her wrist before he heaved her up. She yelped as her feet left the floor and he set her back down when she was on the stage with him. "InuYasha, though you know that already."

She gaped at him. "H-How you lift me up with one arm?"

He shrugged. "I'm strong, Kagome."

"Y-Yeah, but---"

"Feh! Stop asking questions. I can lift you up easily…leave it at that."

She nodded, playing with the hem of her long sleeve uniform top. "S-So for who did you write that for?"

He stopped putting his guitar in its case before turning around to see her. _'You Kagome…I wrote it to release my pain from what you did.' _"W-Who said I wrote it for someone?"

She shrugged. "It was sad, like you were sad when you wrote it. Heartbroken?"

'_You have no idea.' _He grinned. "Not for a while, not anymore."

Her shoulders fell. "Oh."

"Feh! I-It was a long time ago. Just a way to let go on some of the pain, I guess. It was stupid."

She shook her head. "Nothing 'stupid' about it."

He gave her another grin before taking the packed guitar and slinging it over his shoulder. "Give me a hand with that stuff will you?"

She nodded and took the messenger bag he gave her. He gave her two folders also. She peeked in to a folder, finding a layout of a building with measurements. "Why do you have drawings in here?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

He turned back to her. "Why are you peeking in my folder?"

She flushed. "I-I'm sorry."

His laugh made her gasp softly. "I'm an architect. Well, more or less."

She blinked. "An architect?"

He nodded. _'Morikami? _The_ Morikami is standing in front of me? Wow…' _"I thought your name sounded familiar. Morikami, from Taishou Inc?"

He nodded. She grinned. "That's awesome. I-I draw to."

"Come on, you can help me load that crap in my car." He started to go down the small stairs to reach the floor. She hopped off the stage and followed him. "You draw also?"

She nodded. "Yes. I-I'm going to be a fashion designer."

He looked surprised. "That's a hard industry. Are you good?"

"Of course I am!" She giggled. "I-I've been drawing for a while. I like it and I've won a few things for it."

He smiled. "I-I'll write you a note or something so you can go back in."

She shook her head. "No need. It's lunch anyway."

He nodded. "Alright."

She followed him two blocks away from the school. He stopped when they reached a black sports car. She raised her eyebrow. "Nice."

He grinned and set he guitar in the back seat. He grabbed the messenger bag and took the folder. "Thank you, Kagome. Y-You need a ride anywhere?"

She shook her head. "N-No thank you. B-Bye, InuYasha."

'_This is just the beginning, Kagome.' _He leaned forward, planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. She gasped, her face reddening. He chuckled. "I'll see you again?"

It was more of a question than a statement. Kagome felt herself nod. "I-I'd like that…"

"Feh," His golden eyes softened. "Bye."

She turned around and started to walk away.

'_Only for you, my beautiful Kagome.'_

She gasped and whirled around. His golden eyes were intense and solemn as he stared at her. She stared wide-eyed at him before he disappeared in to his car. Starting it up, he left the parking space and drove down the street.

'_Oh Kami…' _Kagome placed a hand over her heart. His name was InuYasha and he had just managed to sweep her off her feet, literally from when he swept her up on the stage.

'_InuYasha…'_

Kagome reached up to feel where he had kissed her. _'Silver hair and golden eyes…it just had to be me, right?'_

She grinned as she started to saunter down the street. _'InuYasha Morikami…'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**~*Volition~***_

_Kagome mistakenly makes a wish on the jewel after Naraku's death. It forces the well to close and leave her second family behind. Now, InuYasha has waited 500 years to finally see Kagome again, but when he does see her, she is not the 'Kagome' he thought he'd face..._

_So how does a hanyou convince a miko to love him all over again?_

_**One Year, Six Months**_

_**Artist: **__Yellowcard_

_**Album: **__Ocean Avenue_

_**Year:**__ 2003_

**Volition-** the act of making a choice or decision; a desire; a wish.

Disclaimer, I do not own InuYasha. All right belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
